marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Iron Man (film 2008)
Iron Man to film należący do Marvel Cinematic Universe. Fabuła Playboy i geniusz Tony Stark, który odziedziczył po ojcu firmę zbrojeniową Stark Industries, pojawia się w objętym wojną Afganistanie ze swoim przyjacielem i oficerem łącznikowym - podpułkownikiem James Rhodes. Mają oni zaprezentować nową rakietę kasetową "Jericho". Stark zostaje bardzo ciężko ranny w zasadzce i uwięziony w jaskini przez grupę terrorystyczną Ten Rings. Współwięzień Yinsen wszczepia w pierś Starka elektromagnes, który utrzymuje kawałki szrapnela z dala od serca. Przywódca terrorystów, Raza, oferuje Starkowi wolność w zamian za zbudowanie dla grupy pocisku "Jericho", ale Tony i Yinsen stwierdzają wspólnie że Raza nie dotrzyma słowa. Stark i Yinsen w sekrecie konstruują reaktor łukowy, by zasilać elektromagnes Starka, a następnie rozpoczynają budowę pancerza, który ma im pomóc w czasie ucieczki. Gdy Ten Rings orientują się, że Stark próbuje uciec atakują warsztat. Yinsen poświęca się, by odciągnąć uwagę wroga, podczas gdy Amerykanin kończy przygotowanie pancerza. Tony w swoim nowym pancerzu przebija się przez siły wroga i u wylotu jaskini znajduje umierającego Yinsena. Rozgniewany niszczy zapasy uzbrojenia Ten Rings i odlatuje, rozbijając się na pustyni i niszcząc zbroję. Po uratowaniu przez Rhodesa Stark powraca do domu i oświadcza że jego firma nie będzie dłużej produkowała broni. Obadiah Stane, wieloletni partner biznesowy ojca Starka i menadżer firmy doradza Starkowi, że taka decyzja może zrujnować Stark Industries i dziedzictwo jego ojca. Stara się także dowiedzieć nad czym teraz pracuje geniusz. Ten w swoim domowym warsztacie buduje ulepszoną wersję zbroi oraz silniejszy reaktor łukowy. Na spotkaniu charytatywnym organizowanym przez Stark Industries reporterka Christine Everhart informuje Starka, że broń produkowana przez jego firmę (w tym także Jerycho) została niedawno dostarczona Ten Rings i użyta w ataku na wioskę Yinsena - Gulmirę. Stark dowiaduje się też, że Stane próbuje zastąpić go na pozycji dyrektora firmy. Zdenerwowany Stark ubiera nową zbroję i leci do Afganistanu, gdzie ratuję wioskę Yinsena i zadaje ciężki cios Ten Rings. Podczas lotu do domu ściera się w powietrzu z dwoma F-22 Raptor. Dzwoni do Rhodesa i ujawnia mu kto pilotuje zbroję, próbując przerwać walkę. W międzyczasie Ten Rings zbiera części prototypowej zbroi Starka i spotyka się ze Stane`m. Ten ujarzmia Raza swoim dźwiękowym gadżetem, a resztę grupy morduje. Stane konstruuje nową zbroję na podstawie inżynierii wstecznej wykorzystując pierwszą zbroję. Poszukując informacji o broni dostarczonej Ten Rings Stark wysyła swoją asystentkę "Pepper" Potts by ta włamała się do systemu komputerowego firmy z biura Stane`a. Potts odkrywa że Stane zaopatruje terrorystów i wynajął Ten Rings by zabili Starka, ale grupa się zbuntowała. Potts spotyka się z agentem Phil Coulson z agencji "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" zwalczającej terroryzm, którego informuje o działaniach Stane`a. Naukowcy Stane`a nie potrafią zbudować kopii reaktora łukowego Starka, więc Stane zastawia zasadzkę na Starka, używając urządzenia dźwiękowego do sparaliżowania go i przejęcia jego reaktora. Pozostawiony by umarł, Stark doczołguje się do swojego laboratorium i podłącza sobie prototypowy reaktor. Potts i kilku agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. próbuje aresztować Stane`a, ale wchodzi on do zbroi i atakuje wroga. Stark walczy ze Stane`m, ale bez ulepszonego reaktora nie ma szans na wygraną. Wabi Stane`a na dach budynku Stark Industries i nakazuje Potts przeciążyć duży reaktor łukowy znajdujący się wewnątrz budowli. Katastrofa uwalnia duży ładunek elektryczny, co powoduje utratę przytomności Stane`a, jego upadek do eksplodującego reaktora i śmierć. Po walce na audiencji telewizyjnej Stark wyjawił całemu światu że to on jest Iron Manem. Produkcja Film znajdował się we wstępnej fazie rozwoju od 1990 w wytwórniach Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox i New Line Cinema, zanim Marvel Studios odzyskało prawa do niego w 2006. Marvel rozwinął projekt do fazy produkcji jako ich pierwszy film finansowany przez firmę. Paramount Pictures został dystrybutorem. Favreau podjął się reżyserowania i wybrał Kalifornię jako główne miejsce kręcenia filmu. Odrzucił Wschodnie Wybrzeże USA by odróżnić się od wielu filmów o superbohaterach, które kręcone były w podobnym do Nowego Jorku sceneriach. W czasie kręcenia aktorzy mieli wolną rękę w kreacji swoich bohaterów i dialogów ponieważ nacisk stawiano na opowiadaną historię i akcję. Gumowe i metalowe wersje pancerzy, stworzone przez firmę Stana Winstona, zostały przetworzone w ramach efektów specjalnych by stworzyć tytułowego bohatera. Hasbro i Sega sprzedawały różne przedmioty związane z filmem, a umowy dotyczące product placementu podpisano z Audi, Burger Kingiem, LG i 7-Eleven. Recenzje były pozytywne, szczególnie chwalące występ Downeya. Amerykański Instytut Filmowy wybrał film jako jeden z dziesięciu najlepszych roku. Downey, Favreau i Paltrow byli także zaangażowani w stworzenie sequelu Iron Man 2, który został opublikowany w 2010. Downey miał także rolę cameo w filmie The Incredible Hulk oraz wystąpił w 2012 w filmie The Avengers. Po raz piąty Downey wystąpił w roli Starka w filmie Iron Man 3, którego wyświetlanie rozpoczęto 3 maja 2013. Ścieżka dźwiękowa # "Driving With The Top Down" - 3:10 # "Iron Man" (2008 version) - 1:05 # "Merchant of Death" - 2:00 # "Trinkets To Kill a Prince" - 3:08 # "Mark I" - 3:54 # "Fireman" - 2:09 # "Vacation's Over" - 3:35 # "Golden Egg" - 4:13 # "Damn Kid" - 1:13 # "Mark II" - 2:49 # "Extra Dry, Extra Olives" - 1:44 # "Iron Man" - 3:33 # "Gulmira" - 4:06 # "Are Those Bullet Holes?" - 2:00 # "Section 16" - 2:34 # "Iron Monger" - 4:45 # "Arc Reaktor" - 3:56 # "Institutionalized" - 3:49 # "Iron Man" - 0:21 Zwiastuny centruj|400px Ciekawostki * W scenie walki z Iron Mongerem w mieście można zauważyć billboard z Fin Fang Foomem. * Po odlocie Tony'ego w stronę Obadiah'a Stane'a, James patrzy w kierunku jednej ze zbroi i mówi: "Może następnym razem". Jest to zapowidź jego pojawienia się, jako War Machine w sequelu. * W jednej ze scen, na biurku w piwnicy Tony'ego, leży niedokończona tarcza Kapitana Ameryki. * Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono od 12 marca 2007 r. do 25 czerwca 2007 r. * W 1999 roku reżyserią i scenariuszem do filmu zająć miał się Quentin Tarantino. Później Joss Whedon, wielki fan komiksu, negocjował reżyserowanie filmu. Miało to miejsce w 2001 roku. Do 2006 roku Nick Cassavetes był już trzecim reżyserem, który miał się zająć produkcją filmu. Ostatecznie reżyserem został Jon Favreau. Linki zewnętrzne i źródła * [http://www.filmweb.pl/Iron.Man Iron Man] w bazie filmweb.pl * [http://stopklatka.pl/-/17172642,iron-man Iron Man] w bazie stopklatka.pl * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0371746/ Iron Man] w bazie imdb.com en:Iron Man (film) Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Iron Man (filmy) Kategoria:Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Anthony Stark (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Obadiah Stane (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Raza (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Phil Coulson (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Ho Yinsen (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Hugh Hefner (Stan Lee) (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Virginia Potts (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:James Rhodes (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:2008/Premiera